


Peace

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Dick Is Scared of Storms, Dick has freckles and glasses but he still looks like he does in the comics, Trans Dick Grayson, theres a deadname but only because he hadnt come out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: At twelve years old, Dick finds something out about himself, and he needs to tell Bruce.





	Peace

Bruce was sitting at his desk, quietly tapping on his computer keyboard. He could hear the quiet crackle of the fire behind him, and the steady drum of rain hitting the roof. He enjoyed the peace and serenity- it was a blessed change from his busy, loud life as a businessman and a superhero.

Then the doors to his office slammed open, syncing up perfectly with a flash of lightning. Bruce looked up, seeing his adopted child- partner- _charge_ stride into the room.

The child stood in front of him with crossed arms and a odd expression on their face.

Bruce never thought he would be this intimidated by a 5’2 (“and a _quarter”_ ) twelve year old with pigtails.

The two faced each other down, Bruce pushing the top of his computer screen down before putting his arms on the table.

“What’s up, chum?”

His charge uncrossed her arms, taking in a deep breath and clenching her fists.

“Br- Mi- Batm-” she took another deep breath. “ _Sir,_ I want to tell you something.” She nodded, crossing her arms again. Bruce tapped his fingers on the table.

“Shoot.”

His charge suddenly looked nervous, her bold expression crumbling. She shifted her weight, biting her lip. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Sofi-”

 _“Don’t!”_ She snapped, holding her arms out in front of her like she could stop her name from being used by sheer physical force. “I- I don’t like that name anymore.”

Bruce’s other eyebrow raised, and he moved his chair closer as his charge spoke again.

“I like- I like the name Richard. _Not_ Sophia Ana Grayson, but-” They took in a deep breath. “Richard John Grayson. Bruce, I’m-”

“You want to use he/him pronouns?” Bruce asked, Richard pausing before nodding quickly and nervously. “Alright.”

“Are- are you serious?” Richard asked, his nervousness giving way to a smile. A shy smile, but a smile. Bruce nodded, going back to his computer.

“Of course. Before school starts, I’ll change your name, so your teachers don’t misgender you.” Bruce checked the date, which was July 30th. School started on September 9. “How about we-”

He wasn't able to finish his sentence due to Richard running around his desk and hugging him tightly, nearly launching himself into Bruce’s lap.

 _“Thank you thank you thank you!”_ Richard yelled happily, his volume control obviously being thrown out in the rain. Bruce tried to not flinch at his charge’s loud voice in his ear, and he could feel Richard’s glasses digging into his shoulder. _“Oh my GOD, thank you so much!”_

Bruce smiled, hugging Richard back tightly. Richard pulled away from the hug, and Bruce could see tears forming in his eyes.

“You’re the _best,_ Bruce!” He said, hugging Bruce tightly again. Bruce rubbed his back, laughing deep in his chest.

“Thank you, Richard.” His charge let go of him, starting to skip out of the room. “Wait, hold on!” He called, Richard spinning on his heel and looking at him curiously. “I’ll schedule a hair appointment tomorrow, since I feel like you don't want pigtails anymore.” Bruce made a spinning motion with his hand by his head, Richard’s hand flying up to take hold of the black hair.

“Oh, right!” He laughed a bit. “Yeah, that’ll work, I think.” He smiled happily. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“You’re welcome, Richard.” Bruce heard the boy run out of the room, Bruce going back to his computer. A few seconds later, thunder from the storm shook the house a bit, and there was a loud yelp before Richard ran back into the room.

“On second thought, can I stay here?” He asked, Bruce nodding and gesturing to the couch, which had a sizable stack of books beside it. Richard leaned on the armrest of the couch, folding his legs in a weird way that undoubtedly felt okay for him, but looked extremely uncomfortable to Bruce. Richard picked up the first book off the pile- ‘Prisoner Of Azkaban,’ from the Harry Potter series- and opened it to the bookmark, starting to read. Bruce went back to his work, tapping his foot at a steady pace.

It was all peaceful again.


End file.
